


Writing Prompts

by KittyCompany



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCompany/pseuds/KittyCompany
Summary: I’m gonna challenge myself to write more often. I’m gonna use Story Shack’s Writing Prompt Generator to give my ideas for short stories. It gives you a word count between 50-1000, a genre, a character type, an object, a sentence to incorporate, and a bonus descriptor.I going to try and write every day or as often as I possibly can from now on to help build my writing skills.





	1. Lion Trainer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 200  
> Genre: Seasonal  
> Character: A lion trainer  
> Material: A basketball  
> Sentence: "I will remember this."  
> Bonus: Your character is very shy.

“Ok, Leo. Are we gonna do this or not?” The lion trainer’s knees shook as he stood before Leo, the lion. “Come get the ball.” The trainer held a bright orange basketball in his hand. The trainer squealed as the lion leaped at him. He dropped the ball as he ran away from the predator. He finally made it through a door, slamming it shut behind him, a large thud let him know the lion ran straight into the door. The trainer let out a sigh. ‘I will remember this, you untrainable beast!’

“What happened?” He jumped when he heard the acrobats voice. The trainer hid behind the nearest box, poking his head out to see her. “Oh! I didn’t mean to scare you.” Her voice was cheerful. The trainer ducked lower behind the box to hide the red forming on his cheeks. He had a huge crush on the young acrobat, but he’s never worked up the courage to ask her out. “Hey.” She said lowering herself so she was eye level with the cowering man. With a big smile she asked, “since tomorrows Valentine’s day,” her cheeks flushed pink, “do you want to out to dinner with me?”


	2. Fairy Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 700  
> Genre: Fairy Tale  
> Character: A hot-shot CEO  
> Material: Coloring pencils  
> Sentence: "You don't have to love me."  
> Bonus: The Sun is failing.

As the sun sets, it fails to spread it's warm light. The fading light highlights the castle atop the ridge, a black silhouette against the violet sky. A cool breeze sends chills as darkness begins to settle.

The young knight treads lightly as he approaches the gates. Hearing many stories of the knights who just escaped the castle alive, for they all tell of a beast who guards the most precious of treasures. Opening the gate no wider than necessary to slide past. Gently closing it behind. Carefully, making way to the grand entrance. All was dark inside. Slow steps across the large hall. Barely able to see with the little light that filtered through dirty windows. The clanking of armor echoed around.

Suddenly warmth hit, like someone had just lit a fire. Turning to peer behind, only to see the flames about to be expelled by a dragon. The knight fled down the hall as a giant fireball came hurtling towards. Running through corridors, up stairs, and around corners. Daring not to look back at the massive beast trying to set the knight ablaze. Only the heat of the fire said the dragon was still in pursuit.

Nearly out of energy to run, bursting through a door, slamming it shut, and pinning their self to it as the door warm from being hit by another bout of flames. Without moving a muscle, listening to the claws of the dragon scrap against the stone floor. Silently breathing to hear the dragon's loud breath against the still warm door. It sat just beyond the panel of wood, waiting for an attempt at escape.

The knight sighed, realizing the dragon will not come into this room. Pushing away from the door and stepped deeper into the room. Spinning, looking around the beautifully decorated room. The door, where they were just barricading was intricately carved with flowers and painted in gold and white. Soft fabrics of many colors were draped across the room. The knight ducked below the bellowing fabric attached to the ceiling and the bedpost.

Kneeling beside the bed, seeing the dragon's most precious treasure. They lay silent, cloaked in white, beautiful. The knight lays a hand lightly on their shoulder, awaking them from their sleep. Eyes like sapphires reflected the silver moonlight.

"You came for me?" The treasure asked in a soft voice. "Show me your face."

The knight reached up and removed their helmet, green eyes glowing. The treasure cupped the knight soot covered cheek, wiping away the gray. "Am I not what you were expecting?" The knight said in a somber tone.

"No. You're not." They said sweetly.

A sudden bang on the door caused the pair to jump to their feet. Swiftly the knight grabbed the treasures arm and lead them to the window, breaking it with his elbow. "We must jump!"

"But I cannot leave! You are not the one I love!" The treasure tried to pull away from the knight. Another loud crash into the door, now cracking under the dragons heavy ramming.

"I came to save you and only save you! I'm not asking you to fall in love with me! You don't have to love me! I just want to see you free!" The dragon broke down the door and charged at the two. "Now jump!" The knight pulled the treasure through the window.

 

A blue colored pencils rolls across the desk as the young artist lifts the piece to examine it. Liking how it looks, they slide it into the sheet protector and close the binder.

"It it done?" Arms wrap around the artist's shoulders.

The artist turns to face their lover, kissing their cheek. "For now." They look back to the folder on the desk. "Do you think he'll like it?"

"Of course he will. He might be some big hot-shot CEO, but he's still you dad. He likes everything you create." Their lover said in a matter-of-fact voice. "But it's time for us to go." Unwrapping from the artist, holding out a hand for them to grab. "It's time to set you free, my treasure." The artist grabbed the offered hand and was lead to the window. "Ready? Now Jump!"


	3. Science

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 450  
> Genre: Romance  
> Character: A mover  
> Material: A microscope  
> Sentence: "Aren't you afraid?"  
> Bonus: Your character has a world-changing idea.

"Did someone call a mover?" They stepped into the lab, announcing their presence.

"Yes, I did." The scientist mused at them.

"Where should I start?"

"Anywhere is fine, just don't touch that desk, I'm still using it." They pointed to the table with a tall microscope on it.

"Isn't it time you move on?" The mover watched the scientist frantically pass between the microscope and the notebook beside it.

"I can't until I figure out what went wrong." The scientist not bothering to looking up.

The mover continued boxing up the lab around the scientist. "Yeah, but maybe there's no way for it to go right." The mover pointed out.

"How can you say that!?" The scientist jumped up from the desk to face the mover. "If I can't find out what happened, I'll lose everything. And not just be moved to a smaller lab, but be completely removed from the project altogether." Worry struck their face. "Wouldn't you be afraid of losing your livelihood?"

The mover stared dumbstruck. "Of course I wouldn't want to lose my job, but my job doesn't define me. It's not what I live for." the mover grips the scientist shoulders. "You're so obsessed with your job, aren't you afraid of losing more than that? Afraid of losing me?" the mover stared into the scientist's eyes pleading for an answer. "Aren't you afraid?"

The scientist lays their hands on the movers forearms, thinking deeply about that they just said. Coming to a realization, "I'm sorry," they rest their head against the mover's chest. "Your right." They took a deep, calming breath. "I'm scared. Scared you'll leave me if I don't make any progress. Scared you'll think I'm a failure for giving up after only one disaster."

"I would never leave you when I know you need me." the mover wraps their arms around the scientist. "I"ll always be here for you. Whether you stay or go, I just want to know the person I love is safe and happy."

They stood in silence, taking in each other's warmth for a moment before the scientist spoke again. "I want to continue this project, but I'll make sure to do so in a safer way. This project could change the world, I could help us with what we've been struggling with. I want that future with you more than anything. I'm confident I can make it happen."

"I know you can solve this. I just don't want you risking your life for the possibility of creating another. You don't have to change the world, I just want you to continue to be in mine." The mover held the scientist tighter. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	4. Log Entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 400  
> Genre: Science Fiction  
> Character: An old man in love  
> Material: A wooden cross  
> Sentence: "Repeat after me."  
> Bonus: Your character has lost someone dear.

Year 2108

It's raining for the first time in 7 years today. You could hear the thunder even from deep inside the base. It started flooding, seeping down to the lowest floor. It's going to be difficult to clean up if it keeps coming down. I had too move the supplies up so they didn't get ruined. It took longer than usual now that Doyle isn't around. But I can't stop. I must keep going for the team. Repeat after me. Keep going. Keep surviving. Hoping for a better tomorrow.

A rather large crack of thunder struck just now. Rattled the base. The team's portrait is crooked on the wall and my lamp fell from the table. I hope lightning doesn't strikes the base. The walls are barely holding themselves together as it is. I've seen plenty of storms in my life, but this one is by far the biggest. It might last for a few days. Maybe it will finally clear the air. It would be nice to breath fresh air again. The musky air of the base if finally getting to me. I want to see the sky again. And not through that obnoxious gas mask.

Catlene would have loved this storm. We used to sit and listen to  the rain pound the base until it was over. She liked the thunder. One time, she turned the water dripping from the roof into a musical instrument. She made a new song every time. I can still hear her singing echoing off the cracking concrete. Captain Defoe would yell at her for using the supplies for something like that. I miss her, but I'm sure she's waiting for me to join her. As are the rest of our team.

When the rain stops, I'll have to check on their crosses above ground. I pray they didn't float away. Wood has become hard to come by. I'd make them out of the empty metal crates if I had the strength. Its been so long since I made something with my hands. They shake too much now. I used to carve some of the most intricate things for Catlene. She loved to decorate the base with them. You can still find them around, but I buried most of them with her. I hope she still has them, where ever she is. Decorated the new pearly base with them.

Signed, Garrett Terrell


	5. Cliff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 350  
> Genre: Drama  
> Character: A penniless writer  
> Material: An onion  
> Sentence: "I'm sorry."  
> Bonus: Your story involves a damsel in distress.

They race through the night. Jumping and climbing over all in their way. Chased by the darkness looming behind them. Running as fast as they can. Out of breath but no time to stop. Without watching where they were going, they come to a dead end. A cliff. Turning around, they face their pursuer. All they could see through the black were two yellow eyes slowly creeping closer.

"What do we do now!?" The princess asked the knight, panicking through panted breath.

The knight looked around them, down the cliff face, and back towards the dark figure. "Your gonna have to jump!"

"What!? Are you crazy!? It's too far! I'll never make it!" She yelled at him for suggesting the worst.

"Your gonna have to trust me, Princess! There's no other way!" He turned her by the shoulders to face the drop.

"I can't!"

"You have no choice!"

"I'll die!"

"You won't!"

She looked between the void and the knight several times, tears prickling her eyes. "What about you!?"

"I'll be fine! I'll be right behind you!" His reassurance did little to lift her worry.

He looked behind them to see their doom ever closer. Stalking his prey. Watching from the shadows with narrow eyes. Slowly and silently getting nearer.

Fear for his princess' life stabbed his heart. He took a deep breath, preparing for what he needed to so. "I'm sorry." He said as he shoved the princess in the back.

He watched as she fell into the misty depths. He heard her scream, "Sir Whiskers!" as she disappeared.

"I'm sorry, Princess Puff."

 

A sudden yowl pulled the writer from his daydreaming. It took a moment to realize where the sound came from. His cat, Darth Shadow had pounced on Sir Whiskers while Princess Puff landed with a thud on the floor behind the couch. The writer had let their imagination run wild watching his cats play. He had completely forgotten that he was chopping an onion until he felt the tears drip from his chin. He set the knife down, washed his hands, and picked up his pen.


	6. Pirates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 400  
> Genre: Drama  
> Character: A ghost  
> Material: A sword  
> Sentence: "Run!"  
> Bonus: Your character is very shy.

We all sat around the fire. The only sound was the crackle of the wood and waves against the beach. Then I spoke up:

"Let me tell you all a story of a pirate from long ago. Shy though he was, he was a great man. Brave when he need be, but soft spoken. He didn't like speaking to anyone. Not even his own crew. Even though he didn't talk, his actions spoke millions. The only time he really raised his voice was during his final moments. I happened right here, on this very beach.

He anchored his ship just off shore. He had been tipped on some treasure buried here. Without saying a single word, he ordered his crew to start digging. Night fell, with no sign of gold. His crew settled in for the night in tents along the tree line, but he stayed up. He felt something was wrong. Someone was watching them. He sat, watching the flames dance. He worried for his crew. Although he never conveyed these feeling to them, he did see them as family.

He jumped to his feet when he heard a branch snap in the forest behind him. Then another. He pinked up his sword and drew it slowly as to make no noise. He took careful steps, surveying the darkness. Bang! A bullet dug deep in his shoulder. The sound woke his crew. They stumbled from their tents, grabbing their guns and swords. He motioned for them to head to begin heading to the boats. Bang! A hole in his thigh made him collapse to one knee. His crew was hesitant to leave their captain. Rushing towards him to help. Bang! Bang! Bang! Bullets rained from the forest. 'Run!' He yelled at his crew. The sudden sound from their silent captain startled them. His word not registering with them, having never heard his speak before. 'Run!' He shouted again. 'Head for the ship!' His words reaching this time. 'Leave me!' He told the man trying to drag him with them. 'Run!' They let go and ran for the boat. His vision grew blurry as he watched them retreat.

Some say if you walk the beach at night, the pirates footprints will appear to follow you. Some say he's protecting you. While others say he's waiting for the perfect moment to drown you, getting revenge on those that killed his crew."


	7. Nurse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 250  
> Genre: Comedy  
> Character: A nurse who knows more than the doctors  
> Material: An oven  
> Sentence: "I will end you for this."  
> Bonus: Your character is dying.(not used)

"You shouldn't cut it like that." The nurse informed the doctor.

The doctor paused to look at the nurse. "Who's the doctor?"

"You are."

"Then it's safe to say that I know what I'm doing."

"Yes, but you still shoul-" The doctor makes the cut. Blood starts gushing as a beeping begins sounding. "I told you." The nurse rushed to the doctor's side. Grabbing the knife and placing it with the other instruments. Wiping up the red with a nearby cloth and backing the doctor away so they don't contaminate the subject. "You need to be more careful."

"I was doing fine until you distracted me."

"But you-"

"I'm the doctor. I know how to-"

"For someone so smart you can be a real idiot sometimes." The nurse's patients was wearing thin. "We're not at the hospital. We're at home. And that's not your patient, It's a steak. You might know how to save a life, but you can't cook." The nurse walked over to the oven and shut the timer off. "Here." The nurse shoved a band aid from one of the drawers at the doctor. "Go clean yourself up." They pushed the doctor towards the door to the kitchen.

"I will end you for this."

"Yeah yeah, you say that every time I banish you from the kitchen." The nurse placed the soiled knife in the sink and grabbed a fresh one from the block. "He'll never learn." They started slicing the meat and finished preparing dinner.


	8. Werewolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 350  
> Genre: Epic (attempt)  
> Character: A werewolf  
> Material: A lot of money  
> Sentence: "Everyone keeps ignoring me."  
> Bonus: There seems to be no one left on the planet.

A young werewolf walks the streets, scars glow white in the half moon. Pockets jingling with each step. Gold coins a plenty.  
The werewolf sees face after face, but none spare a glance. The shops are full of people, but all stand in strong silence.  
No one moves, as they approach. No one breathes, in their presence.  
The werewolf enters a shop. The smell of coffee has faded. They sit alone at a table, far from the eye of others.  
The werewolf, deep in thought, draws in the dust blanketing the table. The silent whispers around them, fill their mind with disturbing volume.  
Head pounding. Heart racing. Voices Rising. Screaming.  
Jolted from thought. The searing pain gone. The room goes dead quiet. A scream in the distance.  
The werewolf jumps up. Runs from the shop. Stares down the street. Then the other way.  
Another scream. Moving fast towards the sound, but it never grows closer. Only quieter.  
Out of breath. Out of strength. Nothing but silence. Nothing but darkness.  
The werewolf stops. Listening to the wind. Waiting for a sound. Longing for the voice.  
Frantically looking around, they run up to the nearest person. "Did you hear the scream!?" But no one answered.  
From person to person, the werewolf asked all. Desperate for an answer. Desperate for a word.  
"Why do they ignore me? Everyone keeps ignoring me. If only it were the full moon, then everyone would listen."  
But there's no one there to listen. No breath, no heart, no mind. Only shadows of former lives. Stiff as wood, never moving.  
The werewolf takes slows steps. The smell of coffee from long ago. A lone table in the back, where glass eyes can't see.  
The customers don't move, arms stiff and legs rooted. The customers don't speak, lips peeling and paint chipping.  
Staring at face after face. Scars run deep with no blood. So many voiceless people, but ghostly whispers surround.  
The half moon barely visible, through murky windows. A pocket full of useless coins, For nothing worth buying.  
Head buried in arms. Listening to silence. Alone in darkness.


End file.
